toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Tasks
Challenge Tasks are a new mechanic included in Toontown Tactics. They consist of hard, optional Toontasks that can be completed in exchange for Challenge Tokens, new currency that allows you to purchase special or limited-edition items in-game. Challenge Tasks can be identified by the "Challenge!" header over the task, and a purple Toontask scroll. Obtaining Challenge Tasks Challenge Tasks can only be obtained after all Toontasks in Donald's Dock are completed. The player can then find certain NPCs with the "Veteran" title in their name in all playgrounds, except Toontown Central and Donald's Dock. Players can obtain Challenge Tasks from the following NPCs: * Daisy Gardens: Veteran Verbena * Minnie's Melodyland: Veteran Viola * The Brrrgh: Veteran Vilhelm * Donald's Dreamland: Veteran Vega * Tempus Town: Veteran Valerie Challenge Task Examples Challenge Tasks always come in either One, Three or Five Token Tasks. One Token Tasks are relatively easy whereas Five Token Tasks are extremely difficult to complete. One Token Tasks * Defeat a Sellbot Factory without using Sound or Throw * Defeat four Level 11+ Cogs in a single turn * Defeat a 5-story Cog Building in 11 turns or less * Defeat a Middle Six alone * Stun all lawyers in a Chief Justice round * Defeat the CFO in 15 turns * Defeat the Aerodrome without being caught once Three Token Tasks * Defeat a 5-story Cog Building in 8 turns or less * Defeat a Back Nine alone * Defeat a Bullion Mint with only 1 Laff * Defeat an Amber or higher Cog Tower alone * Get a perfect score in the Cannon Game (Trolley) * Catch 2 Rarity 7+ fish in a row * Defeat the CFO in 10 turns * Defeat the Express Aerodrome without being caught once * Complete a Skullfinder puzzle in 20 seconds Five Token Tasks * Defeat a DA Office C with only 1 Laff * Complete a Skullfinder puzzle in 10 seconds * Catch 2 Rarity 9+ fish in a row * Defeat the CEO without taking any damage * Defeat four Public Defenders, at once, in 12 turns * Defeat the Director of Logistics in 8 turns Challenge Token Bonuses Toon Platoon When your Toon stays on the Toon Platoon for a single district, they gain a certain number of Challenge Tokens twice a day, once at 00:00 and once at 12:00. * Top Position on Toon Platoon: 3 Tokens * Top 10 Positions on Toon Platoon: 1 Token Fishing Records When your Toon sells Fish to a Fisherman, it automatically updates the Fishing Record billboard in Donald's Dock, based on the total Jellybean Value of the Fish caught. Toons that stay on the Fishing Record at 00:00 each day receive additional Challenge Tokens: * Top Position: 3 Tokens * Top 10 Positions: 1 Token Daily Records Miscellaneous other daily records give bonuses: * Most Cogs Destroyed ** Top Position: 5 Tokens ** 1st and 2nd Runners-Up: 3 Tokens * Most Cog Bosses Destroyed ** Top Position: 5 Tokens ** 1st and 2nd Runners-Up: 3 Tokens * Most Laff Healed ** Top Position: 3 Tokens ** 1st and 2nd Runners-Up: 1 Token * Most Cogs Lured ** Top Position: 3 Tokens ** 1st and 2nd Runners-Up: 1 Token * Most Jellybeans Earned ** Top Position: 3 Tokens ** 1st and 2nd Runners-Up: 1 Token * Most Gifts Given ** Top Position: 3 Tokens ** 1st and 2nd Runners-Up: 1 Token Weekly Hall of Fame Likewise, weekly records will earn Toons a significant number of Tokens. The Top 3 weekly records will also be listed in the Toon Hall's Hall of Fame, in Toontown Central. * Most Cogs Destroyed ** Top Position: 25 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 15 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 5 Tokens * Most Cog Bosses Destroyed ** Top Position: 25 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 15 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 5 Tokens * Most New Toons Helped ** Top Position: 25 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 15 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 5 Tokens * Most Laff Healed ** Top Position: 20 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 5 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 3 Tokens * Most Cogs Lured ** Top Position: 20 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 5 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 3 Tokens * Most Jellybeans Earned ** Top Position: 20 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 5 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 3 Tokens * Most Gifts Given ** Top Position: 20 Tokens ** 1st Runner Up: 10 Tokens ** 2nd Runner Up: 5 Tokens ** 4th - 10th Place: 3 Tokens Challenge Trophies Challenge Trophies can be viewed under the Shticker Book alongside all of the player's achievements. Each Trophy rewards a Laff boost. These achievements are notorious for being the hardest Trophies, and Laff boosts, to obtain. *Challenger: 100 Challenge Tokens accumulated in total *Conqueror: 1,000 Challenge Tokens accumulated in total *Crazy: Made Top 3 positions in Daily Records for any category *Celebrity: Made Top 3 positions in Weekly Hall of Fame for any category Using Challenge Tokens Twice a week, at random intervals, Veteran Vance the Challenge Vendor will appear in a random playground in Toontown for 12 hours: either from 6am - 6pm, or from 6pm - 6am. Veteran Vance can sell Toons limited-edition items or consumables at the cost of Tokens. Veteran Vance has a total of 4 types of stock. The player can only buy one of each item when he is in town; and should the player fully exhaust his stock, they will have to wait for the next time he visits. List of Items Sold Category:Mechanics Category:Advanced Mechanics